OWF Smackdown
by Da Great One
Summary: WWE WRESTLING, OWF STYLE


SMACKDOWN  
  
MC:- We are Live at Madison Square Garden Bringing you Smackdown,,, 15000 pple attended for the Return of StoneColdSteveAustin and with him.. You wont believe this... SABU.  
Tazz:- We havent seen SABU yet but we are sure hes gonna make a spectaculer entrence.  
MC:- First we are gonna start of With REYYYY Mysterio JR. vs Billy Kidman. We will see the 2 best cruiser weights and one of the best highfliyers go one on one in a HARDCORE MATCH  
  
REY Mysterio JR vs Billy Kidman (HARDCORE TITLE MATCH)  
Kidman with punches too the face, Rey reverses, holds his hand, jumps and dropkick on the face from the air. Kidman goes down and out of the ring. Rey is giving the crowd the signal runs from the ropes, SpringBoard Shooting Starz Press but wait..ooooo. Kid puts the knees and Rey is out. Kidman takes out a Table. Rey gets up. Kidmin takes a barbedwire.. BOOM. on the head of Rey. Lies Rey on the table. Goes on the top turnbuckle than walk on the 3rd rope near the table. Jumps...ooooo.. Springboard Moonsault of the 3rd rope down to Rey through the table. But wait Rey is on top of Kidman. 1..2.. Kick out. kidman gets up.. From the back is RVD with a Superkick.. Puts Rey on Kidman.. Using the slanted Ramp as leverage and hitting the Rolling thunder.. Rey moves out of the way. it hits kidman. Rvd pins.. 1..2..3   
Rvd is the winner.  
HE leaves and does his taunt but wait... whos that on the Smackdown hand on the titantron.. Its Blackmen.. Steve Blackmen is back at Smackdown!!! He goes and does a leg drop on top of the Kendo stick which lands on Rvd's neck. Hook of the leg.. 1..2..3  
Blakcmen wins.  
  
Tazz:- That was an amazing match. Wow. I have never seen that before.. And Blackmen.. Did you see him.  
MC:- Well that was amazing but we are still awaiting the arrival of SToneColdSteveAustin. Last time he was at the WWF was vs HBK and for SABU.. HE has never been in the WWF but he is a ECW champion. You see the trash and the broken table.. Blood, even Blood is beiong cleaned of from the Hardcore match.  
  
No Chance Such as what ya got... Pretty Politicians.. YEs we are.. I even Go to a Lesbian Bar.   
  
Tazz:- Vince.Mcmahon is heading his way to the RIng. You must love this guy.. he made all of you  
MC:- How could you say that Look at you,,You should be a Wrestler.Heymen was rite.. Your a Comentator. Your saying Mr. Mcmahon... Wait you are rite.. He did make you who you are. He made you a comentator.. HAHAHAHA  
  
This is all happening while VinceMcmahon is standing in front of the commentator table.  
  
Mr. Mcmahon:- MC, Who do you think you are. Tazz is a great commentator and your saying Heymen was rite. SO your a traitor. TAAZZZZ!!! eliminate him..  
  
Tazz:- .....  
  
Boom, punches, He locked in the tazz mission. Its Locked in!!. MC is choking.. he's bleeding from the nose. and he is out. Foley comes out with Medics:-  
  
Foley:- WHat the BEEP is wrong with you,, you could've killed him.  
Medics:- Hes dead  
Foley:- ya rite?  
Medics:- No kidding.. He is  
  
The Crowed is in sheer silence. So is Vince and Tazz. Foley drops the mic...  
................  
Medics carry him out with his body covered with a cloth.  
  
Vince:- Damn... Damn. DDAAAAAMMMNNN. Now i'am gonna be sued  
FOley pick up the mic and says  
Foley:- Is that all you care about.. You Son OF a Beep.   
Tazz checks up on MC. and they all leave.   
With no commentators.. The crowd is rumbling.. Stephanie Mcmahon comes out  
I know this is entertaintment but Mc is dead.. WE just found out his Asthma kicked in while locked on the Tazzmision.   
So i will like to introduce JR and The King While they comeout together.. Steph says some stuff to them and she leaves.  
  
JR:- I would like to say that MC's family is coming as well as lawyers etc.  
And there will be a moment of piece on the end of the show.  
King:- I dont like this.. Us 4.. We were such good friends.. ANd know its 3. Maybe even 2. Remember what happened to Owen Hart.  
JR:- I remember that perfectly.   
  
The camera is walking backstage. Everybody has grouped up.. All the referees.. Interviewers and wrestlers.. There must be more than 300 pple here. Stephanie goes on stage  
  
Stephanie:- Everbody is here know. so lets get this on the way. I have braught all of you here because.. well you know everything.. Too bad we cant do the things we did at 9-11 and made our own videos but like JR said, we are going to have a moment of peace. And the pple that have matches next.. Dedicate those matches to MC if u want and make them your best. because remember you still have to do your job.  
  
THE BIG THING BROCK LESNER(CHAMPION) VS DA GAME HHH for WORLD TITLE  
Brock and HHH stare each other down. STart of with a clothesline fromm hhh. it had no effect. Brock ducks and hits a pumhandle. hhh is down. Kicks by Brock. HHH crawls to the turmbucle. He goes for the clothesline again but still he ducked but hhh ran to the ropes and lesner ducked but hhh held himself onto the ropes. HHH puts STanding arm lock.  
Ref:- 1.2.3.4  
HHH had to let it go. Brock gets up goes for the suplex but slams him on to the front likt a suplex bomb or something. Brock gets up.. Goes on top of the rope. HHH gets up.. punches to brock.. turns him around. Hits a Back electric chair drop pin.  
1.2. kicks out  
Brock gets up and hits a Side back breaker. Brock goes outside and gets a chair. Runs and trys to hit hhh but he ducks and goes outside. Brock is waiting ready to hit. HHH comes out the other side of the ring by going thru the bottom and hit him on the head with a sledge hammer. Ding Ding Ding.. The winner of this match by DQ.. BROCK LESNER!!!  
HHH goes breserk and hits the ref Mike Keota with the sledge hammers.. Picks up Lesner and does the Inverted PileDriver...  
  
JR:- Oh My GOD!!!!!  
King:- Last time we saw that was when he did it to HBK and thats when hbk broke his vertebre.  
JR:- You think he broke his back.. He had to,   
  
The same medics come out and take him out but Brock got up and walked.. Now thats a True OWF Superstar.  
  
JR:- You are still watching Omega Wrestling Federation anbd what a night it has been..  
We are still awaiting for SCSA and SABU  
  
Hardyz music hit along side with lita.. Team X comes out.   
And here comes GAP (GAY AND PROUD) Formally known as Billy and Chuck alongside with RICO..   
  
Jeff hardy faces billy first but before they start Undertakers and Kane comes out and tells them to clear the ring or else.....  
  
They all leave with trash talking to Team Destruction.  
  
Taker:- Now, Big Show and Rikishi,,, Come out to the ring now or else  
WE got some talking to do Brothers  
WE gotta talk about last week.  
  
Big Show comes thru the crowed and Rikishi is on the Ramp.. There Surrounded.   
Rikishi:- Why talk when you could Fight.. OMEGA style..  
  
Its all war in the ring...   
Tag Champ are destroying Rikishi but wait theres Big Show....  
Show picks up kane and kicks him on the mid section,,, He signals for the final cut but big boot by Taker and they all fall. Takers the only one standing in the ring but when taker moves rikichi does a super kick but taker doesnt fall and he does the rikishi driver.  
Big show goes out side and takes Kane whit him... SHowstopper on the table... ooo. Rikishi get a mic and says well next week at OMEGAWrestlingMania.. We will kick your ass at the Tag Team EliminATION Special referee Cage match  
  
The are sitting on a half broken table  
King:- This is the first time we are having a comercial free Smackdown at UPN.NINE9  
JR:- The SHow is almost over folks.. wait.. I have just been confirmed that There will be one more match before the main event.  
  
Blackmen is celebrating with GrandMasterSexxay but wait GrandMaster takes a lamp and slams it on Blackmens head.. Sexxay goes out and he sees Hebner and tells him to come.. He pins  
Ref:- 1..2..3  
Sexxay wins  
By mistake.. Sexxay goes inside Vince Mcmahons room and he sees only no other than Angle  
.. Angle punches and throws him to the sofa that flips over than he picks him up and olympic slams him through the table and pins  
Ref:- 1..2..3  
ANGLE WINS  
But wehen he leaves.. Vince comes and he sees his dinner on a broken table... HE tells Tommy Dreamer to eliminate him.. dREAMER WITH THE pIMP dROP  
Ref:- 1...2...3  
Tommy DreaMER WINS  
  
8 MAN BATTLE ROYAL FOR THE CRUISERCONTINENTAL TITLE  
Jr:- Now we are going to see the 8 man Battle Royal for the CruiserContinental Title  
King:- There isnt a Champion yet but it will be determined by this match  
First comes RVD  
JR:- this is his second match because he wasnt even suppose to be on the hardcore division but he took over the 24/7 rule.   
2nd: Jeff X Hardy 3rd:Matt X Hardy  
King:- Since they didnt have a match.. Our Boss Stephanie Mcmahon put them on this match..  
4th: TEST 5th: John Cena 6th: Maven 7th: IZAK DA GREAT  
King: This is Izaks dirst match in the WWE  
8th: The Hurricane  
Let this match go one the way  
  
RVD stand on the top Turnbuckle and Izak is on the other corner.. They have a stare down  
Meanwhile Hurricane and Maven are punching each other out...  
TEst and Cena go at each other  
And IZAK and RVD are still staring at each other  
Test Irish Whips Cena to Izak and Izak falls  
MEan while Matt and Jeff Hardy go at it with all the reversal moves  
Test with the Big Boot to Cena.. Cena ducks hits IZAK and Test legs in on Cenas head... Cena grabs the foot... Hurricane with the chokeslam to MAVEN.. REF:- 1.2.3  
Maven is elminated  
Cena still has the foot and hits a Firemen Carry  
Cena goes on top and hits the D LO SPLASH  
Test puts his legs...  
Jeff does the whisper in the wind and matt is out he goes for the Swanton but rvd shakes the ropes and MAtt kicks in the mid section and hits the side effect.. Pins  
Ref:- 1..2.. kicks out  
Jeffs get up matt goes for the TWIST OF FATE but he reverses it and throws matt on the turnbuckle where rvd is on.. RVD FALLS than rvd kicks matt but jeff with a running drop kick to rvd.. Jeff goes on top and hits the swanton on MATT.. Pins  
1..2..3  
Matt is elminated  
Hurricane and Izak are going at it.. Hurricane goes for the Chokeslam but elbows on the head by IZAK than He goes for the Choke Bottom.. Izak hits it and pins..  
1..2..3   
Hurricanes eliminated  
Test gets up and picks up Cena and goes for the pumhandle and he hits it.. goes for the pin  
1...2...3  
Cena is gone  
Izak than runs from the ropes to the turnbuckle and does his own modified version of the whisperonthewind to rvd and Jeff.. All three are down.. Test picks up Jeff and does the TestNeckbreaker.. Pins  
1..2..3  
Jeff is eliminated  
Test than picks up Izak but rvd goes on top and does a one leg standing dropkick.. Test is out.. He tells Izak to put Test on the other turnbuckle.. Rvd goes on top and he goes for the van terminator but IZAK moves Test away.. RVD hits the pole and his leg twisted.. He ChokeBottoms Tests.. Gows on top.. Hits the MolleGoRound.. Pins..  
1..2..3  
Rvd cant get up so IZAK picks him up and hits the ChokeBottom.. THan a Ankle lock on the twisted foot..  
HE TAPS.. HE TAPS  
OUR NEW CruiserContinental Champion: IZAK DA GREAT  
  
KING:- Wow his first match he wins a title.. this kid is great.  
  
Than for the Main EVENT  
DA ROCK JR. vs GIANT THE 5th FOR THE OWF TITLE  
The OWF CHAMPION: ROck comes out first and the same song and same enterence as his father.  
Giant does a normal King Kong Bundy Enterence.  
  
JR:- The show has almost ended but SCSA and SABU are nowhere to be found  
They show THE COACH and his camera crew go to Shanes locker room and we see SCSA.. he goes crazy and tells SHane he thaught noone would find him. Than coach tells him wheres SABU  
SCSA:- Sa who  
Coach:- WE were told by Vince MCMAHON that you and SABU would come...   
SCSA:- Well if you haven heard SABU is at WWA/TNA Connections..  
Coach:- So its only you?  
SCSA:- WHat do you mean only me.. WHAT.. WHAT Only me.. You talk like your father.. WHAT.. WHAT.. You make me sick.   
  
Meanwhile Giant is under control in his match. He hits the Big leg.. Rock kicks out.. Rock with punches and the pples punch but giant doesnt fall.. Giant hits a suplex. rock gets up and hits a ddt.. goes for the ppples elbow, giant doesnt get hurt so rock gets up with giant and rock goes for the rock bottom but he cant pick up GIANT. Giant goes for the Stunnermare  
rock reverses and gets a armlock on GIANT than GIANT is whoozie and rock hits a clothesline.. Giant gets up slowely and hits a Stunnermare.. SHane and SCSA comes out of nowhere and jump GIANT.. Austin hits a stunner and the crowed goes wild.. ROck pins..  
REF:- 1..2..3  
Rock retains his title WWHen rock gets up SCSA hits the stunner on him aswell than SHANE RAISES SCSA hand and they both say NWA/TNA connections are finally at OWF  
Half the crowed cheers  
Vince comes out and says what. while 50 wrestlers comes out and they go to NWA/TNA side. Vince is shocked. Is his son gonna takeover Vinces company again  
  
SHANE:- THis time i'am gonna do it rite.. I'am gonna take over your company before you die.. see know you are old.   
Steph comes out with her crew and they chase SHanes team out of the stadium.  
Vince:- I have bad luck.. this is the 3rd time he tried to do this and this time he might succeed.  
Steph:- No he wont.. let him run.. he cant take over us.  
All the wrestlers come out and Steph says some words and they have a moment of silence and in the end they show a clip of MC's career.  
END SHOW 


End file.
